meofandomcom-20200215-history
Tullan Tarcus
T'ullan Tarcus' is a turian soldier and huntsman, bettering himself and training others to more successfully fend for themselves in the wilds across the galaxy. Biography Born and raised by a skilled huntsman, Tullan Tarcus was well prepared to become a scout in the Hierarchy’s military. Going against the grain of his culture, he was known to stubbornly sacrifice resources and assets, no matter the value, if it came between that and his men. Despite frequent arguments with his superiors, he was skilled in making do with less, and got the results expected of him. His attitude finally hit him back in a disastrous mission failure on Galatana. Most crushing of all was the death of his fellow soldier and fiance, Caleen Atrian. Taking the brunt of the blame for a near total loss of both crew and assets, as well as abandoning his post, Tullan was dishonorably discharged. After contending with the harsher end of turian society for a short time, Tullan went into a self-imposed exile away from society, in the wilds of his home planet. Having found comfort in his own company and the lawlessness of nature, Tullan made a habit of planet-hopping nearly every year afterward, spending months at a time in different regions of alien wilderness. He only recently began re-integrating into society on the hardly-tamed planet of Invictus, offering his services as a survival instructor for the souls who dared to brave the dangerous colony... at least until he hopped to the next planet. Tullan's seclusion changed him though, and since his emergence, he's been known to speak with inanimate objects, even give them stories and personalities. Those who have pointed this out were only ever met with his ever-increasing, devil-may-care bravado and a constant assurance that he has everything - or at least everything worth worrying about - under control. Physical Description Tullan’s lean but athletic figure is mostly obscured by layers of clothing, most notably his green cloak and the many feathers, off-color patches, and mesh netting stitched into it. His facial plating is a mix of browns, much lighter around his main features and far darker at the mandibles, brow, and fringe. The natural, grinning sneer his facial structure seems to exude is marred by scarring in multiple areas on the left side of his face. Hazy, black tattoos at his forehead, eye sockets, and mandibles make for a more stark contrast for his choice of yellow-tinted goggles and mandible piercings, colored to match his eyes. Another tattoo wraps around his neck, a thin line of text which reads "X MARKS THE SPOT", and a firm X over his jugular vein. With the ends of his fringe pointed upward and more feathers adorning his head, Tullan’s silhouette is rather jagged, even for a turian, which he likes to accentuate with his oxygen mask, used just as much to create a look of intimidation as for actual survival. Armament Armor Combat Abilities * Cryo Blast * Flamethrower * Overload * Tactical Cloak Weaponry * Hunting Knife * Sandstorm * Sidewinder * Recon Mines Campaigns * SURVIVE!!! Category:Characters Category:Turian Characters Category:Turian Player Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Turians Category:Soldiers Category:Survivalists Category:Hunters Category:Tech's Characters Category:SURVIVE!!!